A Penguin That Bothering Us
"A Penguin That Bothering Us" is the sixth episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. It was released on August 4, 2015. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Cho Cho *Erik *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Ashley *Lauren *Vivien *Slikk *Corl *Doxic Transcript (In Ice Winds Middle School) *Montay: So? Another day in the locker. *Alto: Gosh, i have a pack of candy there. *Montay: What? Lucky you. *Alto: Always been that fun. (Montay meet up with fhe ladies) *Montay: Hello girls. *Cho Cho: Oh, hi Montay. *Montay: Nice to meet you. *Adelie Girl #1: What is he doing? *Adelie Girl #2: What are you doing in our spot? *Adelie Girl #3: You have something? *Montay: No. Just hanging out. Always hanging out. *Adelie Girl #1: Don't even think about it. (Montay plays with Cho Cho's arm) *Montay: Just playing with the penguin's arm. *Cho Cho: *hit Montay* Stop! *Montay: What?! *Cho Cho: You monster! *Montay: Can i apolo- *Adelie Girl #1: NO! *Montay: Man, screw this. *Cho Cho: You have something to say? *Montay: I'm out. Bye (Outside of Ice Winds Middle School) *Montay: Forget the school. I'm leaving. (Montay leaves Ice Winds Middle School. In Penguin-Land) *Miss Viola: Alright students. You're free to go. Class dismissed. (Penguin Elementary dismissed) *Erik: That was fun. *Atticus: Can't wait for middle school. *Shippo: Alright Erik. I came to visit you. *Erik: Sure thing Shippo. *Shippo: I know we have fun together. *Slikk: Don't forget. I will have fish whatever i want to. *Shippo: Okay. *Bo: Don't forget. It's gonna be much fun. *Erik: We heard of that before. *Ashley: So? Everything alright. *Slikk: Yes. We do something on what we do. *Atticus: I know everything from our game we're gonna play. *Slikk: Ice crasher? *Erik: No. We're setting up some checkers. *Slikk: Cool. *Shippo: Ok, I'm up for a game. *Slikk: I am ready to play than smashing another ice block. *Erik: You sure bet. *Shippo: Let's get to it, then. *Slikk: Okay. (In Snowy Plains) *Montay: Wow, look at all the snow. This is getting interested. (Montay continue walking in the plains. In Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Holding things is too much. *Josesito: We must move the boulders to the other side. *Esequiel: I agree. *Josesito: That's too much work. *Esequiel: Man, if i was ready for tickle tortures, i would end this right now. *Josesito: We all have problems for sometimes. *Esequiel: I guess. (Back at Penguin-Land) *Slikk: This is a fun game. *Shippo: Yeah. It is a fun game. *Lauren: Go Slikk! *Slikk: I have a hard time playing this game. *Vivien: We all have hard times and made mistakes. *Slikk: I guess. (Back at Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Josesito! Did you set up my rocket ship? *Josesito: Yes. We are going to Penguin-Land for a fun time. *Esequiel: Alright and let's go. (Esequiel and Josesito starts the rocket ship and take off to Penguin-Land.Back at Snowy Plains in the mountains) *Montay: I remember the water flood that happen. A new waterfall is made and nothing will happen at all. Wait. Downpour Lake is ahead. (Esequiel and Josesito was flying in the sky on the rocket ship) *Montay: Esequiel? I can look for a new place. Downpour Lake. (Montay heads over to Downpour Lake. Back at Penguin-Land) *Slikk: I will win! *Shippo: Not so fast. *Slikk: No, i can do it. *Shippo: We'll see about that. *Slikk: Yeah. *Erik: Alright Shippo, you can win this. *Bo: You can win this. (Shippo beat Slikk's ice cubes and wins) *Shippo: Yes! *Slikk: NO! *Shippo: Yeah! *Slikk: *flips over the game* I'm done. I'm done. *leaves* I'm getting a snow cone. *Shippo: No, come back. *Slikk: It's okay. It happen sometimes when players lose. *Shippo: You don't have to be a sore loser. Be special like Mumble. *Slikk: Mumble is special. But not me. *Shippo: Penguins are different. They are different species of penguins like you. *Slikk: But it's different. It's okay. I give up. (Esequiel and Josesito arrives) *Slikk: Oh Esequiel, you're here. *Esequiel: Well Slikk. I got you this *show Slikk his fish pop* Alto loves this and i call it a fish pop. *Slikk: Thanks! *hold his fish pop* Wow. This is like a stick. *Esequiel: Of course, it's ice. *Josesito: Um..... i saw Montay going to Downpour Lake. I say hi to him. But he's going to a dangerous place around Snowy Plains. *Shippo: No. It's another adventure. *Josesito: Esequiel. You know what to do. *Esequiel: I can sense it. A evil genius lives here. *Shippo: And who would that evil genius be? *Esequiel: I don't know. Let's go. *Shippo: We must be careful. (Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito get on the rocket ship) *Slikk: You're gonna be safe? *Esequiel: Yes, as we be careful with something. *Erik: Okay, you bet. *Esequiel: Sure, let's go. *Shippo: Let's get going. (The rocket ship take on to Snowy Plains, in Downpour Underwater Ruins) *Montay: Wow. I never seen this place before. *Doxic: Hello there. Would you like to join? *Montay: What kind of bug are you? *Doxic: A toxic bug. Let's meet up with Corl. *Montay: Sure. I wonder what Corl will do. *Doxic: We will meet us and my team. *Montay: Sure thing. (In Downpour Lake, the rocket ship stops by) *Esequiel: Okay. This is kinda creepy. *Shippo: Good thing these "bugs" are on our side. *Esequiel: No, they are a enemy of us. *Josesito: I don't know what these bugs are. *Shippo: Doxic said that him and his team are toxic bugs. *Toxic Bug #1: What? *Toxic Bug #2: Who are those guys? *Toxic Bug #3: Oh, it's Esequiel. *Esequiel: What? They know me? *Toxic Bug #1: Corl know everything about you. *Shippo: Is that so? *Toxic Bug #2: What do you mean? We never met them before. *Esequiel: The sky is already going dark. *Shippo: It probably just becoming night-time. *Esequiel: No. The dark clouds are just getting darker like a storm. *Josesito: Where are we going? *Esequiel: To look for Montay. *Shippo: Where he is? *Toxic Bug #1: You don't know where. *Shippo: What did you bugs do to him? *in a nice tone* Please answer me and then take us to him. *Esequiel: No. They are a enemy of us. (Esequiel and Josesito fight againist the toxic bugs) *Esequiel: *kick each of the toxic bugs* *Toxic Bug #1: Ugh! Get him! (Esequiel run after the toxic bugs) *Josesito: Shippo, we need to do something. *Shippo: Take us to Montay or we will kill you all! *Toxic Bug #2: Then you have to fight us. *Shippo: Before we do, what did you do with Montay? *Toxic Bug #2: He went with the leader Doxic. (In Corl's Lair) *Montay: What is this place? *Doxic: Corl. Come here. (An arctic fox named Corl walked slowly to see Montay) *Corl: Hello there chick. *Montay: Who are you? *Corl: My name is Corl. *Doxic: Montay, stick with us. *Montay: What? *Corl: Oh, you don't know sticking with? *Montay: In a group? *Corl: Yes. I have created those guys with toxic. *Montay: Wow. You're a genius. *Corl: Of course. They are beetles before i used them black in toxic bugs. I learn the secret of Esequiel's inventions. *Montay: Esequiel? You know him. *Corl: Yes. I planned to destroy him. Mr. Leandro failed to defeat Esequiel a year ago. He stole Leandro's key for the money before they were any lovestones around. *Montay: Let's stick together and find Esequiel. *Corl: Sure. He will be destroyed by now. (Outside of Downpour Underwater Ruins) *Esequiel: Take it all toxic bugs! *use snow blast on the bugs* *Josesito: They spread green toxic everywhere. Where you get BRAINWASHED! *Esequiel: They are like bees but not all bugs live in Antarctica. *Shippo: We need to hurry and find Montay. *Josesito: We can't we are defeating every bug here. *Shippo: I'm beginning to think that with how long Montay was gone, he may have had his mind turned. *Esequiel: To the left? *Shippo: I mean him being brainwashed. *Josesito: No. *use his ice blast on the toxic bugs* *Esequiel: We killed one of your friends. *Shippo: Well, with him missing this long, we have to think that something has happened to him. *Esequiel: I got the last 6. (Esequiel run to defeat the last six but slamed by Doxic, the leader of the Toxic Bugs) *Esequiel: What? *Doxic: Where are you going? *Shippo: We are going to get our friend, Montay. *Doxic: Never. Corl, target him. (Corl use his water gun and targets at Shippo) *Josesito: Shippo no! (Shippo got splashed by the water gun) *Esequiel: No. *Shippo: I'm stronger than you think. You won't have me that easy. *Corl: Oh, you have to face me. *Shippo: Gladly. (Shippo uses his water blast) *Corl: Come on. Fight with me. (Corl started to fight Shippo) *Corl: Come on, you can do it. *Shippo: Yeah. (Shippo kicks Corl) *Corl: Ow! Little brat! *Shippo: Yes! You're going down! *Montay: No Shippo! No! *Esequiel: Montay, fight Doxic. (Montay fight againist Doxic and his toxic bugs) *Montay: I quit! You're team is stupid! *Doxic: Why stupid enough! (Montay kicks Doxic and his minions to the snow) *Montay: Now, here's this. *turn into super saiyan* *Corl: Wow. That is the most powerful formi ever saw. *get kicked by Shippo* *Shippo: Alright! You're payback is done. *Corl: You can't defeat me! *Shippo: Yes we can! (Shippo jumped the kicked Corl in the belly) *Corl: No! How could i? *Shippo: I'm too quick for you. *Corl: You can be quick for me and you fooled me! *Shippo: I won't allow anything to happen to my friends. *Corl: Allow me to show me your moves. (Shippo kicked Corl) *Shippo: Yep, he's defeated. *Doxic: You monster! We're ready to defeat you! *Esequiel: I know when you're ready. *Shippo: On the contrary, me and my friends are the heroes and you are the monster. *Doxic: I...hate...that....*powers up* STUPID QUOTE! (Esequiel punched Doxic and landed to a group of Toxic Bugs) *Esequiel: We won. *Montay: We did it! *Shippo: Yeah! *Josesito: Alright Corl. You have it here. *Corl: Esequiel, i will defeat you some day. *Doxic: Toxic bugs, LET'S GO! (A group of toxic bugs and Corl leaves the battlefield) *Montay: How i am going to get back to school? *Shippo: Do you not remember? We were given the ability to fly. *Esequiel: I gave you guys powers two months ago. *Montay: What? That was three months since summer vacation. *Esequiel: Well, we should return to school now. *Josesito: I don't go to school. *Shippo: You don't learn without an education. *Esequiel: We are done. We turned back into chicks like several months ago. *Shippo: Of course, I should head back to Penguin-Land before daddy gets worried. *Montay: I know. We are off back to our jobs. *Esequiel: All done. We are returning home. *Montay: You changed my life. Take me back to school. *Esequiel: Sure. (They returned to their rocket ship and take Montay back to school) *Montay: Okay. I hope my class is there. *Esequiel: Bye Montay. *Montay: Bye Esequiel. *Esequiel: Next stop, Penguin-Land! (Arfer leaving Montay to school, in Penguin-Land) *Phoenix: Mumble, have you seen Shippo? *Mumble: I have not. I've been busy for the whole week. *Phoenix: I'll guess. I have another journey to come. (Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito arrive at Penguin-Land to see Shippo's dad) *Shippo: Dad! *Phoenix: Shippo! *Esequiel: We made it. *Shippo: Oh dad. You showed up. *Phoenix: I know son. I'm always with you *Josesito: I see good endings. *Slikk: Esequiel, that Fish Pop was great. *Esequiel: I know you like it. *Josesito: Okay. Time to go home. *Esequiel: Here we go. (Esequiel and Josesito take off back to Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Yahoo! (The rocket ship head over to the sky) THE END Trivia *The episode was originally titled as "Stop Bothering Me!". *Corl and Doxic later appeared in the Happy Peep episode "Thanksgiving on Paulet Island". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes